1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for cooling a plurality of heat emitters in a system having a plurality of heat emitters, for example, is effective when used for cooling electronic equipment, electrical equipment, electrical converters, batteries, etc. in a cellular phone base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling systems for example for cooling electronic equipment in a base station for cellular phones all use electrical energy. The cooling systems have to be operated continuously for 24 hours. Therefore, there is the problem that generally the power consumption of the cooling systems in cellular phone base stations becomes extremely large.
The present invention, in consideration of the above problem, has as its object the provision of a cooling system for heat emitters suitable for continuous operation while saving power (saving energy).
The present invention, to achieve the above object, provides a cooling system for heat emitters characterized by absorbing heat from a first heat emitter (2) present in a closed space and cooling a second heat emitter present in the closed space by a first cooling means (4) operating by that absorbed heat. This system does not require the supply of a large power as clear from its configuration, so enables energy to be saved (power to be saved) and is suited for automatic continuous operation.
Note that as the first cooling means (4), it is preferable to use an adsorption type refrigerator having an adsorbent, which adsorbs evaporated gaseous phase refrigerant and which desorbs the adsorbed refrigerant when heated.
In the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to additionally provide a second cooling means (11) for cooling the second heat emitter (3) without relying on the heat absorbed from the first heat emitter (2).
Due to this, even if the refrigerating capacity (cooling capacity) of the first cooling means (4) is insufficient, the second heat emitter (3) can be reliably cooled.
In the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide an auxiliary heat source (12) for supplying heat to the first cooling means (4).
Due to this, even if the amount of heat required for operating the first cooling means (4) falls, it is possible to operate the first cooling means (4) by supplementing heat from the auxiliary heat source (12), so it is possible to stably cool the second heat emitter (3).
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to configure the system so that when the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) exceeds a predetermined amount, the coefficient of performance of the first cooling means (4) is lowered for operation, while when the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) falls below a predetermined amount, the coefficient of performance of the first cooling means (4) is raised for operating the first cooling means (4).
Due to this, even if the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) fluctuates by a large extent, it is possible to flexibly deal with it.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to configure the system so that when the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) exceeds a predetermined amount, part of the heat of the first heat emitter (2) is radiated to the outside of the first cooling means (4).
Due to this, even if the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) increases, it is possible to cool the second heat emitter (3) stably.
Note that when the temperature of the location where the first cooling means (4) radiates its heat falls below a predetermined temperature or when the first cooling means (4) breaks down, it is preferable to discharge the heat of at least the first heat emitter (2) directly to the radiated location without going through the first cooling means (4).
Further, when the temperature of heat emission of the first heat emitter (2) is higher than the temperature of heat emission of the second heat emitter (3) and the temperature of the location where the first cooling means (4) radiates its heat is lower than a predetermined temperature or when the first cooling means (4) breaks down, it is preferable to discharge the heat of the first heat emitter (2) to the radiated location of a temperature higher than the radiated location of the heat of the second heat emitter (3) without going through the first cooling means (4).
Further, when the temperature of the location where the first cooling means (4) radiates its heat is lower than a predetermined temperature or the first cooling means (4) breaks down, it is preferable to discharge the heat of one of the first heat emitter (2) and the second heat emitter (3) directly to the radiated location without going through the first cooling means (4).
Further, it is preferable to set the refrigerating capacity of the first cooling means (4) large so that the first cooling means (4) can exhibit a predetermined reference refrigerating capacity by a predetermined reference amount of emission of heat in the first heat emitter (2) even when simultaneously operating a plurality of valves (9a to 9e) provided there and switching absorbers (5) from a desorption step to an adsorption step.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide a plurality of absorbers (5) housing an adsorbent and a plurality of valves (9a to 9e) for switching between an adsorption step and desorption step of the absorbers (5) by switching the flow of the heat medium and to make the heat medium recovering the heat from the first heat emitter (2) circulate directly to an outdoor unit (8) without going through the valves (9a to 9e) and have the outdoor unit (8) radiate the heat of the first heat emitter (2) when the valves (9a to 9e) start malfunctioning.
Due to this, it is possible to cool the first heat emitter (2) even when the valves (9a to 9e) start malfunctioning and therefore possible to improve the reliability of the cooling system.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide a plurality of absorbers (5) housing an adsorbent, a pump for circulating the heat medium (10a), and an emergency pump (10d) and to operate the emergency pump (10d) for circulation of the heat medium absorbing the heat of the first heat emitter (2) when the pump (10a) starts malfunctioning.
Due to this, even if the pump (10a) malfunctions, it is possible to cool the first heat emitter (2), so the reliability of the cooling system can be improved.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to configure the system so as to absorb heat from a first heat emitter (2) present in a closed space (1) and cool a second heat emitter (3) present in the space (1) by a first cooling means (4) operating by that absorbed heat by using as the first cooling means (4) an adsorption type refrigerator having an adsorbent which adsorbs the evaporated gaseous phase refrigerant and which desorbs the adsorbed refrigerant when heated and by operating the first cooling means (4) by an absorber (5) not suffering from a malfunction among a plurality of absorbers (5) when any one of the plurality of absorbers (5) of the first cooling means (4) starts to malfunction.
Due to this, it is possible to prevent the first cooling means (4) from ending up completely stopping, so the reliability of the cooling system can be improved.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide a reserve tank (15) for replenishing the heat medium.
Due to this, even if leakage of the heat medium occurs, it is possible to prevent the cooling system from stopping early, so the reliability of the cooling system can be improved.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide this reserve tank (15) above the space (1).
Due to this, it is possible to make the reserve tank (15) function as a sunlight blocking means for blocking the sunlight descending into the space (1) from above, so it is possible to reduce the cooling load of the cooling system.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to provide a third refrigerator (17) having an indoor unit (17a) for recovering heat arranged inside the space (1).
Due to this, even if the amount of emission of heat of the heat emitter fluctuates, it is possible to stably cool the heat emitter.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to arrange the indoor unit (17a) right after a waste heat exhaust port of at least one of the first heat emitter (2) and second heat emitter (3).
Due to this, it is possible to discharge the waste heat quickly to the outside of the space (1) before the inside of the space (1) is heated by the high temperature waste heat, so it is possible to operate the first cooling means (4) and cooling system as a whole efficiently and stably.
Further, in the cooling system of the present invention, it is possible to arrange the indoor unit (17a) at a location of a large amount of emission of heat.
Due to this, it becomes possible to cool a portion of a large amount of emission of heat and fluctuation of amount of emission of heat by a third cooling means (17) and to apply the first cooling means (4) to a portion of a slight emission of heat, so even if the first cooling means (4) is relatively small in cooling capacity, it is possible to operate the first cooling means (4) stably and possible to operate the cooling system efficiently.
Note that the first heat emitter (2) and the second heat emitter (3) are preferably electrical equipment, which operates linked with each other.
Further, the amount of emission of heat of the second heat emitter (3) is preferably made lower than the amount of emission of heat of the first heat emitter (2) at all times.
The cooling system of the present invention may be provided at a heat management system and may be provided together with equipment utilizing the heat exhausted from the cooling system.
Due to this, it is possible to utilize the heat without waste.
Note that the reference numerals in parentheses of the above means illustrate the correspondence with the specific means described with reference to the drawings in the following embodiments.